


Leave My Heart Out Of This

by cutiepie2404



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepie2404/pseuds/cutiepie2404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normani Hamilton is a nineteen year old accounting major who's good with numbers. Luke Hemmings is a seventeen year old boy who's good with kissing. </p>
<p>Normani's hired to tutor Luke in Math. But session after session, it always ends them same: them making out. </p>
<p>Normani knows it isn't right--he's literally jailbait--but he's so addictive. Will Normani listen to her head and cut all ties with Luke? Or continue being intoxicated by his touch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This contains underage "sexual contact" like making out and such. Also intense profanity.

I woke up to the sound of subtle music in the background. I didn’t want to open my eyes. It was like they were glued shut, but I managed to rise from the comfortable arms of someone…

 

Wait, what? 

 

I sprang up, and realized where I was. The sun was pouring in through the beautiful glass windows, making a reflection of a rainbow. 

 

I was almost afraid to look next to me, but I willed myself to, and tried not to scream. Or attack. 

 

The person next to me was shirtless. And sleeping, his arms wrapped around me, inching closer. His hair was messy and he was drooling. 

 

I flicked his forehead and he stirred. He was a deep sleeper. I tugged at his locks, and shook him. 

 

He didn’t wake up. Taking my chance, I quickly slid on my shorts and put on my flip flops, then pulled my hair into a ponytail. I had morning breath and I wanted to leave his house as soon as possible. 

 

Where were my keys? 

 

Last night’s memories poured in quickly. I wanted to slap myself for falling into the addictive trap that I always did. No matter how hard I tried fighting it, I always gave up. 

 

For some reason, I accepted to tutor him again. And then with his stupid blue eyes and frown when he cannot understand the question, I gave in, I let him kiss me… how’d it turn to this? 

 

I got into the mess because of the school--and, well, his mom. He’s crazy rich, with powerful parents. He wasn’t doing the best in school, so the school, over hundreds, perhaps even thousands of others, hired me for a nice sum of money. 

 

And then, he kissed me the third time I tutored him. I had pulled away, but I melted against his gaze and touch, his lips were intoxicating, and I kept going for more. Stupid me. 

 

I stuffed my jacket into my bag and quietly searched for my keys,. 

 

“Where you going?” I heard a voice. I squeezed my eyes, tensed, then whirled around. There he was--Luke Hemmings, the guy I may have slept with, shirtless and staring at me. I wanted to melt. I wanted to run away and have his face burnt into my mind. 

 

But I stood there, swallowed, and said, “Where are my car keys?” 

“You’re leaving? So soon?” He pouted, then touched my shoulder. I stepped back, and he laughed. 

 

“Let me make you some coffee. As thanks.” 

“I don’t want coffee. I’ve got to go home. I’ve got to study.” 

 

He ignored me, glancing at me and giving me a side smile. It was so hot, I wanted to dissolve. But I sat down, strumming my fingers against the table. 

 

“Wha--what’d we…?” 

“We didn’t shag,” He assured me. “Though I’d like to. We made out, though. You were off your rocker, acting like a ditzy schoolgirl, not that I mind. You took off your shorts, though. I liked that, and you insisted that I take off my shirt, and I didn’t argue.” 

 

I felt embarrassed. 

 

“Look, I was probably drunk!” I said. 

“Were you drunk two weeks ago? Or the week before that?” He leaned in, his hot breath in my ear, making me shudder. I wanted to kiss him, but I fought it. 

 

“I think, Normani,” He said. “It’s time for you to stop fighting your feelings just because I’m young, and listen to your heart. Not your head.” 

 

I dared to look at him. His blue eyes were burning into mine. I wanted to grab his face, and--do anything and everything with him. I was frozen, stiff. 

 

He touched my wrist, sending electricity running through my veins. He opened my hand, and dropped my car keys into them. 

 

“My mom wants you to tutor me again next week. So, see you,” He said, winking, and open the fridge. I shot out of his large, suburban house. He was right. I was coming back, and I was going to make out with him. It was inevitable, and I hated that he knew, and that I knew.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normani confesses to her friends about the relationship, and gets a not-so-positive response.

“You what?” My best friend Lauren exclaimed. 

“I know,” I moaned, running my fingers through my hair. “I made out with him.” 

“Did you forget he’s seventeen years old, and you would probably be registered as a sex offender?” She reminded me. I traced the outline of my mug. 

We were at iHop, dining in for breakfast. I called for emergency breakfast, and my friends who were available--Ally and Lauren--showed up quickly. 

“Look, Normani,” Ally--the wise one--said, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You should cut off all ties.” 

“But they’re paying me good money,” I pointed out, chewing on my bacon. “Without it, how’ll I pay my tuition? And with good reviews and if they put in a good word for me, the school will personally hire me as a tutor for other students.” 

“What’re you going to do, Mani, fuck the other students for cash as well? You’re not a prostitute.” 

I stared at her, her bitter words biting into me harshly. Did she…? 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” She mumbled, grabbing for my hand, but it was too late. I finished my breakfast and coffee quickly, threw money to cover my breakfast, and stomped off. Lauren was uncontrollably honest and blunt. I liked that… sometimes. Not now. 

 

I decided I had to study. I filled my stomach, and now, I had heaps of homework to do. I was majoring in finance. My dad was an accountant, and I’m good with numbers--and I’m tutoring Luke in Math. 

Luke. He was on my mind all day. I felt so stupid. I made out with him, more than once. Could I go to jail? I have to cut all ties with him, I thought, Lauren, though brutally, was right. I can’t be with him, I can’t see him… or I’ll just go back to making out with him on his couch while Kim Possible is playing in the background… 

He probably didn’t even care about me. Was I just a random girl he talked to his friends--a stupid college girl? Did he say I shagged him? 

I’m so stupid. He’s a teenage boy. Of course he’ll lie to his friends of how he’s tapping me. 

I felt like hitting myself again. I’m dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb. 

I’m going to quit. Tomorrow. 

I just didn’t know how hard it’d be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I suck ass at this thing. I had writer's block, too, so you know this chapter is shitty. :((:( I'm thinking of quitting this story, because I SUCK AT THIS FANFIC  
> Hopefully the next chapter I think of is better. 
> 
> Oh, and sorry it's short. Again, writer's block.

“I’m going to do it,” I said over the phone with my other best friend, Dinah Hansen. She was a wild, party girl that we connected through high school, and she attended the same university as me. I used to be a party girl with her—until I took school more seriously. I stopped going to parties every other weekend and I focused on my degree. 

Not that she didn’t take school seriously. She had A’s in such, and she was intelligent. 

“Well,” She said, “Good for you, Moaney. I’m happy for you.” 

I rolled my eyes. I hated the nick name “moaney.” It sounded… weird. 

I popped a grape in my mouth.   
“You don’t believe me,” I declared.   
“What? Yes I do!” She insisted, but I rolled my eyes.   
“It’s OK, Dinah. I don’t believe myself either. But I’m going to force myself. I can’t continue this relationship with… him. It’s just wrong. He’s seventeen. I’m two years older than him. I feel like a cougar.” 

Dinah sighed into the phone.   
“Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m going now.” 

We exchanged goodbyes, and I slipped on my flip flops, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and walked out my apartment I shared with another college student. 

I quickly sent a text to Luke telling him I was coming over to tell him something. For all I knew, his parents were still on that “romantic-business trip”. 

My stomach churned. It always did whenever I was going to his house. I was afraid I was going to make out with him on the couch again, or worse… actually have sex with him.  
No… I wouldn’t do that. 

I’m not some sex animal. I have control, I told myself as I pulled into the curb. I closed the door shut and walked over to his large, double doors. My heart was thumping in my ears, and my stomach was twisting uncontrollably. 

I rang the doorbell once. I tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind my ear, my throat becoming dry. There was no answer. Was he home?   
I rang the doorbell again, and after a minute of no answer, I pulled out my phone. 

I was about to dial his number when the door opened. 

There he was. Luke. I concealed a smile behind a cough and cleared my throat. There was silence. 

“Sorry—um, I’ve got to… to tell you something.” I said. I cleared my throat again, trying to pull the confidence I have.   
“I’m—”  
“Sorry I didn’t answer the door,” Luke quickly interjected, “I was on the phone—on the phone with my girlfriend.” 

Those words rang in my ears. 

Girlfriend… girlfriend… girlfriend…

What?


End file.
